Blown
by Arista Everett June
Summary: Ahamo steered the balloon in desperation. He let down slowly from the gray sky, trying for a gentle landing...Oneshot.


A/N: I can't believe I am finally posting something! Yay! Ahem, anyway, enjoy. Ahamo's story touched me.

Ahamo steered the balloon in desperation. He let down slowly from the gray sky, trying for a gentle landing. The basket hit the ground violently, tossing him partially over the side. He balanced on his stomach and pulled himself back. As the tornado that had blown him thus shrunk into nothingness, new surroundings became apparent. The state fair had vanished. Ahamo shielded his eyes from the new vibrant sunshine to focus on a crystal lake lapping the shore. The fragrance of apples traveled in a soft breeze. Thick, rolling grass encircled the water. A gazebo stood near and a small castle further back. The mood of spring enriched the peaceful clearing.

In the Gazebo he saw her. With her back turned, she swung gracefully upon the swing inside. His whole body buzzed painfully from the day's frenzy, but he managed the steps. The wooden boards creaked, causing her to turn.

"Hello," she said curiously. Ahamo moved before her. Her voice was musical. Her hair was dark as the night sky. .

"Help me, please," he said, no longer keeping his strength. He fell to his knees awkwardly, landing with his head on her lap. Kindly, she did not fidget, but put her cool hand on his hair.

"Boy..."-something he was not-"can you stand again?" Ahamo raised himself to look at her face and noticed the thin silver crown on her head. He would have called her a princess despite it.

"Maybe, but I know not for how long." To this she smiled, and helped him from the gazebo floor.

"Sit." She looked around as he fit himself on the swing beside her. His long legs steadied its swaying. " Do you own that?" She motioned to the balloon behind them. Her eyes sparkled in amusement when he nodded. Ahamo stretched his hand behind her to grasp the rope nearest her shoulder. With a slight pull, the swing moved.

"The harsh landing will call for repairs before embarking again. Hopefully there was no real damage to the fair grounds and the visiting crowd. Amazing, I landed in one piece."

"Fair grounds?'

"Are we within 10 miles or so of the state fair?" The young princess eyed him closely. "30 miles at least from Kansas City?" he tried again.

"Are you truly from _the_ Kansas?" The princess looked down as his baffled look answered her. "I can't tell you directions, I'm afraid. Here there is no Kansas."

"Here?"

"The castle at Finaqua is the loveliest part of the O.Z." She put her hand on his arm gently. "You aren't the first from this Kansas place, the other side. You've been blown by a travel storm, but those here don't go there much. Just the opposite." This Finaqua place was lovely. She was lovely. This had to be a dream. He would enjoy it until he awoke, he mused.

"You don't understand, do you?" she continued. He smiled at her lovingly, and admired her hand on his arm. With that, she pinched his arm- hard. Realization flooded into him. He fell backwards off the swing. He quickly jumped up. backing away from her down the steps.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" The princess followed him. He tossed his long bangs from his face and laughed nervously.

"No, not at all," he said casually.

"You look at me strangely, Boy. Did you hit your head in the crash?" With her arms by her sides, she stepped forward. Her lavender-eyes squinted in the sunshine as she studied him. Ahamo backed away more.

"I'm sorry, I must get home. I must…"

"Do you want to go back after just arriving? Your vehicle is damaged. Is Finaqua not pleasing? " the princess asked in earnest. Ahamo stiffened and paused in reflection. His life, his home, everything flashed before him. The lavender eyes before him pierced his thoughts. He rubbed his arm. This place was real. She was real. The place wasn't what was pleasing. For the first time in his life, Ahamo didn't know what to say or where to go. His arm relaxed.

Instead, he asked, "What is your name?"

The princess smiled, relieved from the moment's fatigue. Somehow she knew he would never leave her.


End file.
